fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero Academy: Sinned Ones, Extinction
Chapter : 1 As they were finding a cooperation with their new members inside the shadow magi's world with them into england, and finding how to finding the secrets about them selves, and how they met. (Flashback) Flaskback max : It's been along time , Agram. Agram: i need some of your deals, with This so called " The Sinned ones" So i may defeat magi nation, and rule the dreamlands. We will help you enhanced the void energy, making into a virus full of liquid/ airboune virus. With both smiling evilly. And if you see tony jones, edyn, orwin, strag, and those whom are helping them i want you to make them join our side. agram: well if we find out about these secrets , about worlds, and this new alliance, and new enemy that i feel all around me. (flashback Ended ) Max : Well we have to deal with them , Don't we my new friend ?. And revealing faces , chur, ashio, and rest of shadow magi assets whom are uniting themselves, rid tony jones. Destroy And Down With Final Dreamers H.A!. Review now!. Chapter 2: Meanwhile in the dreamlands , Tony , edyn and strag, were sitting down on the stairs of the library having a good day, Well at lease it is a nice Day , smiling and thinking about it. Strag: Well there are no signs of shadow magi, maybe agram gived up ?, Edyn: Well maybe we could hold up a celebration, finding about secrets. Well at lease there are five dreamstones, left four too go ! , yeah !, smiling, finding out about, and arriving at the library. Edyn: Do you wanted to see us for a minute , orwin?. Questioning about what he was going to say, finding about them, Orwin: We have new visitors , to nashvaroom, not from a world, and someone opening the doors, meeting a girl with red hair, with a hood , finding with clothes, finding a powerful amulet, and a elf with grey long hair, elf clothes, finding a amulet just like emily's, and as girl wearing a blue sleveless shirt, with chinese pattern, finding with gloves, boy with white hair, with teeth, different than tony's highth, and a girl with a jacket with green eyes, and green hair pony tails, and boy with spikey panda hair, claw on the tip of his weapon, finding a S title on his shirt. and lastly a vampire prince whom has brown hair, and a vampire girl with long hair and artemis like weapon with a scythe, Oh No !, they might be working for the shadow magi !, don't worry orwin !, we could take these guys !, With these animates I Summon , Ugger , furok !, Freep !, and revealing their dream creatures, Root Reach, Shell Shock !, Energy Shock!, Stop it three of you they are you escort , What !?. and dodging their powers, finding out that they were their escort, What's a matter kid ? , haven't you ever seen the hero academy,!, Edyn: Well, ?, no?, what you never seen it!, well we needed to finding about them selves, about their family, cousins, twins, memories, of each others, and first love . Yeah we were think about the same thing !, with korra smiling and thinking the same thing. Hi , there apologies !, for that, with edyn saying sorry for attacking their comrades. finding about that they were escorting them into teachings about the " book of beginnings" , Edyn: What is that ?, It about new places, new creatures, and items we will go on our adventures, Now come you ride is here, And as we were going outside finding out our ride was a dragon , Gasp !, What is that thing !, that's dojo our ride, "Oh Great !, because I could really kick his ass!" , and as he flicked his tail at tony's neck !. I'm sorry but you can't handle the coldhearted truth !, Now apology accepted !, and come on !, let's go into the hero academy, and feeling a heartwarming farewell from evu , and orwin, Good bye !, We promise we return !, Be safe !, and as they went back into the library. Dojo: hang on this is going to get rough !, and as everyone was hanging on and finding out that they were inside the seas above it , also, and as everyone was looking at the seas. And a vortex appeared in front of them, Tony : hang on !, Whoa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!, flying into the vortex, and finding edyn, sick from the vortex. Edyn : I think i'm Going to be sick !. And puking from edyn splattering, on to dojo's back and everyone to , And everyone laughed. Emily: It's okay I do that all the time , everyone does it all the time. finding out that they were already here inside a hallyway with all kinds , of creatues and people some types thinking that they were not human at all, Yeah !, Now I know what this world and "world talk" is all about. Edyn: I THINK I AM GOING TO GET SICK AGAIN !. and as she started puking and puking again. and stopping and finding about world door chalk. Reaching a large door with a golden door with a picture of a castle on it, showing dark abyss with a yellow golden staircase, and as they were went down , finding something grabbing edyn's leg. (end of Chapter ) Review On this idea . Chapter: 3 Ah !, Help me !, and as something was grabbing him, Shan: I got this !, And got by another sinned one, Finding about they were trapped. Yato: Yukine !, hiyori !. and throwing a piece of paper, at the monster and exploded, finding about their secrets, that was a sinned one that they were going to finding about secrets, it's a corrupted spirit from innocent, and it could be exposed from light and purity, and finding about the dragon seal making us safe if they came at a full swarm. Yato: I am the god Yato !, And this is yukine, My Shinki and my trusted person whom will serve me. Yukine : Yeah right !, Now come on let's go to the hero academy !. and showing as they were outside finding about the statues and finding someone was spying on them, Yuki: Who's there !. and throwing her artemis scythe, at those two other vampires with orange and yellow hair , Aido and kain, atasuki , Hanabusa !, what are you guys doing here !. we just were escorting them your new visitors , With him pointing to "Edyn , Tony , Strag " . Akatsuki: Nice to meet you, Edyn: Well you aren't that bad, thinking that you are "purebloods". Hanabusa: Let me show you for what purebloods are, and showing them in the night finding their eyes glowing, finding them biting their hands, Yuki Kuran: Aido !, Let them go !, But I want more. Gun cock !, Zero !, and as aido gasped with a grey haired boy, wearing cross academy clothes, Edyn: Who's that guy ?, Yuki: Meet zero kiryuin, finding out that he is a transferred exchanged disciplinary committee, and yuki is kuran's sister/disciplinary committee/family member/vampire form. dropping a boot from unknown , Gasp !, " What's wrong , Are you afraid of me?, and revealing a slenderman, in a butler's clothes, and boy in gothic black clothes, with large blue eyes, lovely blue ring. and finding slimy, scaly creatures, coming right at them until more light vaporized them, and finding a boot burned, and finding another whom is tall, and has brown light hair, with cross academy clothes, finding a pureblood powerful than all. gun shot from zero kiryuin, Shot !. and misses aido hanabusa, Lord kaname !. and a slap from him ,for worst thing he could ever done. What were you going too do !, With him angry like that. my apology I am ciel phantomhive , my butler Sebastian michealis , lord kaname !, and we are one of the twenty first head masters, now follow us please !. and walking through a garden full of statues, looking at them familiar, Hey !, what are these statues !, and as we stopped for a moment, finding out that , kaname telling them. These statues are knights, heroes, from infant, old, elder, finding out that they witness so many battles, those who die in battle or unknown illness, teachers,nurses, close friends whom died after birth. Kaname: Placing them into the gardens , and those into the knights hall, finding out and heading onto a golden door, finding about their secrets, finding out heading opening the golden door on to the dining before going on to the headmaster's office, and introducing mandy, and king galaluna, and meeting and looking twenty and all kinds of head masters. # # ~~ List Of Headmasters (A.K.A) ~~ 20: yukio Okumura 19: Mario 18: Raikou 17: entei 16: Tsul Kalu 15: wonder woman 14:Master fung 13:lioyd Garmadon 12:Death the kid now lord death 11:the great red dragon 10:ciel phantomhive 9: mandy 8: superman 7: Batman 6:zelda 5:Astro boy 4:lucario 3:tenzin 2:mewtwo Apprentice master : Lady mew of the fifth Dynasty Edyn: Wow you might have history here on how it happened, Kaname: Do you want to se on how it happened?, Tony: Umm ?, Yup !. Kaname: For a long time a go from the beginning finding out that those knights whom are battling sinned ones whom are evil and consumed by darkness, but we built a school to preserving the darkness, and saving innocence from death it's self. We have been training ever since. finding about that it was time for the feast , Kaname: Let's Eat !. and as the tables revealed all kinds of food, potatoes, chicken, turkey, all kinds, and as we were eating, finding about wearing uniforms, finding more , and meeting pure bloods named Shinki , ruka, and rima toya , Hi , My name is rima toya Were you new partners, Damn That zero kiryuin !, I would like to knock his socks off !, or kick his ass, but I would like to humiliate him for much longer. and scribbling down a picture of zero looking at his tummy looking him fat, What's this , One of you love dates , Stop it !, you know I don't know that !. and pressing and hurting his fingers , That hurts !, That hurts !, That hurts !, Ruka !, do wish to die !. I don't care I was just wondering what if they have blood more stronger, Said Shinki wondering if tony's,edyn's , and strag's blood if was delicious or not . rima : Sigh !, time to feed and feeding him blood tablets, to preventing his craving for blood. Darren : Moving on !, and as we were moving on to our dorms first they are going to meet the principle, signing on to our headmasters thanking for the robots sent to our headmasters. and revealing a turtle with a big green shell, and a giant kopa. P.a: Tony jones !, Edyn, And strag !, Please report to science class for learning, Zero kiriyuin and yuki cross please report to headmasters office for reports. zero and yuki: well that's us !. tony: Come on !, We got to get to that science class !, Right !. and as they went to science class for reports. finding about their first role for science, Okay I am your first instructor jimmy neutron, Wait !, What the hell is going on here !?, Quiet !, today were going how to learning about a body of a sinned one and a insides of a snake. and as showing how to dissect their creatures for today, Edyn: ugh !, Now we know why they called this place dissection. Okay...... Begin !. and as they were starting dissection, Ugh !, I think feel funny. okay here's the heart, the stomach, liver, lungs, and uterus. and as one of them passed and one just got funny. finding about them whom are here finding about things already taking for the turn. Wow !, this place is amazing!, Wow !, and as seeing a lovely woman whom is already passing the three. Maka!, Who is she?. Zelda our teacher and the one whom is leading the mission, Category:Multicrossovers Category:Magi nation crossover Category:Vampires